


A Magical Christmas

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SHSL Magician!Komaeda, SHSL Soldier!Naegi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: After Naegi returns after what seems like forever, Komaeda wants him to have a truly magical Christmas.





	A Magical Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated as usual! I hope you guys enjoy!

It's been months since Naegi and Komaeda had physically seen each other. 

Naegi was off training and fighting, which left Komaeda alone. Of course, it never brought him down to the point where he couldn't preform at his magic shows. But, when he was sitting alone at his house, it began to weigh into him and make him feel a bit of despair. Of course they wrote letters to each other, but it wasn't the same. So, Komaeda sat in his chair at home, all alone. It was Christmas day, but he had no one to celebrate it with. He let out a sigh, but then perked up at the door knocked. He stood up and made his way over to the door and opened it. A large gasp left him when he saw Naegi standing there, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. 

"M-Makoto?" He quietly asked. Naegi smiled sheepishly. 

"Merry Christmas," Naegi said. Komaeda started to grin as he tightly wrapped his arms around Naegi in a hug. Naegi hugged back. 

"I missed you so much, Makoto!" Komaeda shouted in joy. Naegi chuckled a bit. "Me too," he answered. Komaeda pulled away and stepped inside to let him in. Naegi stepped inside and looked around. Looks like much hasn't changed. Komaeda took the bouquet of flowers and set them aside. 

"So, how was training and such?" Komaeda asked. 

"It was a bitch," Naegi grumbled, stretching a bit. "It feels like my entire body has been worn to nothing." Komaeda frowned at Naegi's words. Being a soldier sounded tough. He could never do it with how weak he was. He'd probably die on the first day. 

"That sounds rough..." Komaeda muttered. 

"It was," Naegi answered. "Anyway, did you have anything planned for Christmas?" 

"Ah...no...not exactly." Komaeda chuckled. "Maybe we could just have hot chocolate together?"   
  
Naegi smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan." Komaeda nodded and walked into the kitchen. He got some packets of hot chocolate and poured two mugs of milk to pour the hot chocolate mix into. He stirred it and then took his cape off. "Makoto, would you be a dear and come in here for a second?" He asked. When Naegi walked in, he was very confused to see Komaeda covering two mugs with a cape. 

"What are you-?" Naegi was about to ask before he was cut off by Komaeda. 

"Shush!" He said. "Watch this!" He waved his hand about, before tapping both of the mugs once. He took his cape off of them, and suddenly they were both steaming and hot. He smiled and picked a mug up to hand to Naegi. "Here you go!"   
  
Naegi chuckled and took a sip. Honestly, he was still skeptical about the whole "magic" thing but...if it made Komaeda happy, he wouldn't complain. The two moved to the couch and sat down next to each other. Naegi snuggled up to Komaeda and grinned, sipping his hot chocolate. Even if he didn't really believe in magic, this Christmas still felt pretty damn magical. 


End file.
